


Бибоп по-торчвудски

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Cowboy Bebop, Torchwood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Retelling, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Далёкое будущее. Человечество давно покорило звёзды, но там всё далеко не безоблачно. Джек, Гвэн и Оуэн - космические охотники за головами. Тош - ребёнок и по-прежнему компьютерный гений. Мавануи - собака. Янто в чёрном неотразим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бибоп по-торчвудски

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Torchwood Bebop](http://sqyd.livejournal.com/4944.html) авторства sqyd.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

 

Гвэн на почтительном расстоянии кружила над Рэдтейлом, прямо над самым оживленным перекрестком этой стороны Марса. Её монопод принадлежал к одной из популярных разновидностей одноместных судов, на которых никто не задерживает взгляд; так не спугнёшь добычу раньше времени.  
Она выжидала.  
Внезапно в коммуникаторе раздался голос Тош:  
— Макс Дэл только что взял грузовик и направляется в город. Двенадцатый маршрут. Передаю детали.  
Пока она говорила, на экране коммуникатора появилось изображение. Раздосадованная Гвэн едва скользнула по нему взглядом. Их целью был совсем ещё ребёнок. Она предпочитала гоняться за настоящими преступниками, за головы которых назначены по-настоящему крупные награды, но сейчас была значительно стеснена в средствах. Но хакеров хотя бы легко ловить; в реальном мире они обладали весьма неважными способностями к выживанию. Что этот парень, пытающийся скрыться на арендованном грузовике, собирался делать дальше, оставалось только гадать. По крайней мере, его, по всей видимости, было легко засечь.  
Так и вышло.  
— Вижу его, Тош, — отрывисто бросила она и отключилась.  
Она намеревалась проследовать за грузовиком, пока тот не выедет из города и не остановится где-нибудь, а затем схватить водителя. Лёгкие пять миллионов. Однако прямо посреди города он вдруг прижался к обочине и затормозил.  
Какого чёрта задумал этот парень?  
Гвэн всё ещё сохраняла между ними прежнее расстояние, когда дверца с водительской стороны распахнулась, и наружу выбрался человек. Вне всяких сомнений, это был не Макс Дэл. Высокий худой длинноволосый парень как минимум лет на десять старше Макса. Гвэн успела нажать на кнопку записи бортовой камеры и навести фокус на незнакомца. Прикрыв глаза рукой, тот посмотрел прямо на её корабль. Затем грянул взрыв, пламя объяло грузовик, воздух наполнился серым дымом.  
Гвэн сделала круг вокруг города, но никаких следов этого человека не обнаружила. Что ж, ничего не поделаешь.  
Она направилась обратно на "Бибоп".

***

"Бибоп" был достаточно большим кораблём, чтобы вместить в себя три монопода - её, Джека и Оуэна. Ещё он мог садиться на воду — это было весьма практично. В данном случае это означало, что им не пришлось висеть на орбите или платить втридорога за место в космическом порту. Благодаря многочисленным связям Джека они смогли спокойно приводниться в бухте.  
Гвэн вошла в комнату, которую они использовали в качестве гостиной. Полноценной комнатой, какие есть в обычных домах, это вряд ли можно было назвать; она выглядела как любой другой отсек корабля, разве что заставлена плохо сочетающейся друг с другом мебелью. Но близость к мостику и кухне делало времяпровождение именно на ней предпочтительнее. Гвэн окинула комнату взглядом. Джек растянулся на диване, обеими руками держа кружку с кофе. Никто больше не пил это жуткое варево его собственного приготовления. Оуэн сидел в кресле, тоже с кружкой - вероятно, чая. Тош, устроившись на полу, дёргала Мавануи за уши. Валлийскую корги это, похоже, не особо беспокоило.  
Собаку Джек подобрал ещё до того, как появилась Гвэн, и ей так и не удалось услышать полную версию этой истории. А уж каким образом Джек выбрал ей имя — и вовсе покрыто мраком тайны. Это всё вообще было очень странно, ведь Джек не любил собак. Или детей.  
Тош была выдающимся хакером двенадцати лет от роду, которую они подобрали на Земле в прошлом году. Ну, точнее говоря, Тош взломала навигационную систему корабля и вынудила их взять её на борт. Приют для сирот девочку не устраивал, и жила она сама по себе. Из-за поломки гиперпространственных врат Земля была фактически заброшена, а постоянные метеоритные бомбардировки вынудили немногочисленное население скрыться в подземелье. Нельзя было винить Тош за желание улететь оттуда. Она показала себя весьма полезным членом команды, хотя временами бывала очень надоедливой.  
Все они смотрели свежий выпуск новостей. Репортёр говорил о возможной биотеррористической атаке, сотнях людей, попавших в больницы. Картинка сменилась съёмкой с места события - люди в ярко-оранжевых защитных костюмах проводили обеззараживание, опрыскивая дорогу и здания.  
— Я же была там! — воскликнула только что вошедшая Гвэн.  
Все перевели взгляды на неё и затем начали медленно отодвигаться подальше.  
— Гвэн заразная! — донёсся из-за дивана звонкий голосок Тош.  
— Гвэн, живо в лазарет! — рявкнул Оуэн.

***

— Ты уверен, что с ней всё в порядке? — нахмурился Джек.  
— Я ничего не обнаружил, и, в любом случае, если верить этим из телевизора, — Оуэн кивнул на экран, — эффект отражается на жертвах незамедлительно, в течение нескольких минут. Как мне ни прискорбно это говорить, но с Гвэн всё в порядке.  
— Эй! — Гвэн оглянулась вокруг в поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно было бы запустить в Оуэна.  
К этому времени они уже снова были в главной комнате. Шли вечерние новости.  
— Правительство Марса предлагает триста миллионов кредитов любому, кто сможет доставить лиц, ответственных за сегодняшний инцидент, — глупо улыбаясь, сообщила миловидная блондинка.  
— ТРИСТА МИЛЛИОНОВ КРЕДИТОВ?! — хором вскрикнули все четверо. Мавануи тявкнула.  
Это была самая высокая цена со времён… да вообще самая высокая. Гвэн кинулась за записями камеры. Оуэн — звонить кому-то. Джек, посвистывая, неторопливо вышел из комнаты. Тош переглянулась с Мавануи и пожала плечами.

***

В юности Джек немало времени провёл на Марсе — он знал, куда идти, когда что-то нужно выяснить, и Фэйт уже выручала его пару раз. Зайдя в тёмный бар, он направился прямиком в заднюю комнату. Бармен мельком взглянул на него и вернулся к работе. Он скользнул за столик в углу, где сидела Фэйт. Девочка выглядела лет на четырнадцать, но они оба знали, что она гораздо старше.  
— Я знала, что ты придёшь, — сообщила она.  
— Ты всегда это говоришь.  
— Я всегда это знаю. Ты не можешь без приключений, Джек. Что на этот раз?  
— Мне нужна информация. Я хочу узнать, кто стоит за сегодняшним взрывом.  
Фэйт нахмурилась.  
— Я так и думала, — она показала на стопку карт. — Перетасуй.  
Вздохнув, Джек подчинился. Фэйт вечно навязывала ему эти фокусы-покусы.  
Она взяла колоду из его рук и открыла верхнюю карту.  
— Перевёрнутая Колесница, — показала она ему карту. — Человек, которого ты ищешь, несёт в душе своей великое смятение. Разрушением он пытается восполнить пустоту в себе. Тебе лучше прекратить поиски, но ведь ты меня не послушаешься, верно?  
Джек пытался не выказывать своё нетерпение, глядя, как она открывает вторую карту.  
— Перевёрнутый Шут. Это ты, Джек. Импульсивный, рисковый, ищущий опасности.  
Джек сверкнул улыбкой.  
— Тебе нужны были карты, чтобы сказать мне это?  
— Это предупреждение. Впрочем, бессмысленное, — она перевернула следующую карту.  
— Валет мечей. Кое-кто может помочь тебе с информацией.  
Она изучила взглядом Джека, словно что-то решая про себя, но затем, вздохнув, заговорила вновь.  
— На рынке есть человек по имени Рашин. Найди его, скажи, что тебя прислала Фэйт.  
Джек было поднялся, но Фэйт остановила его.  
— Подожди, Джек, осталась ещё одна карта.  
Перевернув её, Фэйт какое-то мгновение выглядела почти удивлённой, но потом улыбнулась.  
— Двойка кубков*. Возможно, для тебя ещё есть надежда, Джек. А теперь иди. Вероятно, мы больше не увидимся.

***

Расположенный по соседству рынок был скопищем крошечных лавок всех сортов. Место, где можно найти что угодно, неважно, разрешено это законом или нет, главное - знать, где искать и с кем говорить. Джек разыскал Рашина довольно быстро. Им оказался старик, торгующий в своей маленькой лавчонке всякими безделушками, бижутерией и амулетами на удачу.  
— Значит, тебя Фэйт прислала, да? — с любопытством спросил он.  
— Вы слышали о вирусе, который был выпущен сегодня в городе?  
— Это не вирус.  
— Тогда что?  
— Ты веришь в демонов?  
— Демонов? — застонал Джек. То, что нужно, очередные загадки.  
— Говорят, был однажды человек по имени доктор Мендело, который всю жизнь занимался созданием того, чего никогда раньше не существовало, и когда он закончил, то понял, что дал жизнь демону. Он уничтожил все свои записи и исчез. С тех пор его никто не видел.  
— А что насчёт случившегося утром?  
— Демоны вырвались на волю. В этом-то вся штука — создав демонов, ты непременно утрачиваешь над ними контроль.  
Джек терял терпение. Беседа заходила в тупик. Он продумывал про себя очередной вопрос, когда старик вложил ему в руки какой-то небольшой предмет.  
— Держи. Чудесный амулет для тебя. У всех должен быть свой амулет.  
Им оказался деревянный кубик, покрытый замысловатыми узорами. Джек открыл было рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, какого, собственно говоря, чёрта, но Рашин проворно вытолкал его за дверь.  
— Было приятно поболтать с тобой, но тебе уже пора. Прощай, и не приходи сюда больше.  
Джек оказался за захлопнувшейся дверью раньше, чем успел сказать хоть слово. Что ж, ничего не оставалось, кроме как вернуться на корабль.  
Джек заметил его, когда уже успел прилично отойти от лавки. Конечно, у Джека был хорошо намётан глаз на привлекательных парней в костюмах, но сейчас его внимание привлекло кое-что другое. Манера движения незнакомца, целеустремлённая и самоуверенная, плохо сочеталась с внешним видом офисного работника.  
Они прошли мимо друг друга. У незнакомца были ярко-синие глаза.  
Через минуту он пропал из виду.

***

Доктор Оуэн Харпер вошёл в "Дворец Счастья мистера Чо" через кухню. Этому месту определённо не подходило его название. Со счастьем дела здесь обстояли так же, как и в любой забегаловке — то есть, неважно. Да и Дворцом ее назвать было сложно. Но, по крайней мере, хозяином действительно был мистер Чо.  
— Как обычно, доктор Харпер? — поинтересовался у него китаец средних лет.  
— Как обычно, мистер Чо, — кивнул Оуэн. Он не был здесь по меньшей мере пять лет, но, по всей видимости, это не имело значения.  
Он окинул взглядом затемнённое помещение. В промежутках между обедами и ужинами оно практически пустовало.  
Марта уже была здесь. Он присел за её столик.  
— Приятно вновь увидеться с вами, мисс Джонс. Вы, как всегда, прекрасны.  
— О, не трать силы на этот бессмысленный флирт, Оуэн. Тебе что-то нужно, иначе ты бы мне не позвонил после всех этих лет, — осадила его Марта, но в уголке её губ мелькнула быстрая улыбка.  
Оуэн не преминул этим воспользоваться.  
— Да, твоя правда. Знаешь что-нибудь о взрыве этим утром?  
— Да, и что с того?  
— Прекрати, Марта. Мы вместе проделали долгий путь. В ЮНИТ мы прикрывали спину друг другу.  
— А затем ты ушёл. Даже не попрощавшись. Ещё сегодня был здесь, а завтра тебя как ни бывало. Как насчёт этого?  
— Я просто был сыт по горло всей этой бюрократией, канцелярскими крысами, которые указывали мне, что делать, политическими играми нашего начальства.  
Это была правда — пусть далеко не вся, но Марте не стоило знать больше. Ради её же безопасности.  
— Кроме того, с тобой уже был этот парень, Том. Как он, кстати?  
Марта лишь неопределённо помахала рукой.  
— Отлично. Что ты хочешь знать?  
— Всё, что знаешь ты.  
— Что ж, это совсем немного. Начальство не слишком распространяется на эту тему. Они чертовски нервничают. Мне известно только, что в этом каким-то образом замешан ФАРМ.  
— ФАРМ? Самая крупная в галактике компания, занимающаяся медицинскими исследованиями?  
— Да, они самые. Старшие офицеры встречались с их людьми спустя час после взрыва. Мне удалось увидеть после встречи генерала Кобба — он был белым, как лист бумаги.  
— ФАРМ и ЮНИТ работают вместе? Это странно.  
— Не так странно, как ты думаешь. Я давно это подозревала, но у меня не было доказательств.

***

Гвэн и Тош в десятый раз пересматривали запись.  
— Вот! - торжествующе воскликнула Тош, остановив картинку. Человек с растрёпанными тёмными волосами смотрел прямо в камеру. Он прикрывал от солнца глаза правой рукой. Рукав длинного плаща сполз вниз, и на запястье... вполне отчётливо виднелась татуировка.  
Тош увеличила фрагмент, почистила его, повертела под разными углами и прогнала через через специальную программу распознавания изображений. Мавануи не отрываясь смотрела на экран, где с невероятной скоростью сменяли друг друга бесчисленное количество изображений. В конце осталось двадцать три возможных варианта. Все, даже Мавануи, сошлись на том, что это был номер семнадцать. Знак Особых сил ЮНИТ. Тош потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы взломать юнитовскую систему.  
— Это он! — вскричала Тош. Мавануи гавкнула, соглашаясь.  
Гвэн взглянула на изображение: Луис Хэллет, совсем молодой, коротко подстриженный, но сходство определённо просматривалось...  
— Здесь сказано, что он мёртв!  
Гвэн рухнула на диван. Безнадёжно.  
Компьютер Тош тут же начал сигналить.  
— Макс только что использовал свою карточку в «Кнут и пряник», — объявила она. — Я вышлю тебе адрес и координаты в Рэдтейле, — добавила Тош, когда Гвэн вылетела из комнаты.

***

Гвэн было известно, что плату в «Кнут и пряник» брали вперёд, так что она вполне могла успеть перехватить Макса, если поторопится. Она припарковалась неподалёку и дальше пошла пешком, раздумывая, заходить внутрь или подождать снаружи. В легкости поимки Макса она не сомневалась, но не была хорошо знакома с этим местом. Всё решилось само собой, когда она увидела, как Макс Дэл спешно покидает здание. Она хотела было тут же схватить его, но потом сообразила, что он может привести её к своему подельнику. Так что она пошла следом за Максом, преследуя его, как кот мышку.  
Слежка привела её в заброшенный многоквартирный дом. Гвэн затаилась у лестницы. Она слышала голоса откуда-то сверху, но не могла разобрать слов. Держа наготове пистолет, она стала осторожно подниматься. Дверь на третьем этаже была открыта. Следуя за голосами, она вошла в лабиринт комнат. Теперь она отчётливо расслышала слова Макса:  
— Джек готов, мистер Хэллет. Так почему же именно на параде?  
— Канун Всех святых — время, когда стирается грань между мирами. Время, когда живые встречаются с мёртвыми. Тебе это понравится.  
Точкой в конце фразы прогремел выстрел. Гвэн отпрыгнула в сторону, споткнувшись об один из валявшихся на полу кирпичных обломков. Она затаила дыхание, прислушиваясь к малейшим звукам и пытаясь уловить, с какой стороны грозит опасность. Мёртвая тишина. Затем мир вокруг погрузился в темноту. 

***

Джек бросил кубик на стол.  
— Узнал что-нибудь? — поинтересовался Оуэн.  
— Только одно имя. Доктор Мендело.  
— Хм. Я говорил со старой подругой из ЮНИТ. Она думает, что ЮНИТ и ФАРМ сотрудничают и как-то связаны со случившимся. Тош, можешь взломать систему ФАРМ и выяснить что-нибудь о докторе Мендело?  
— Не проблема! — бодро заявила Тош, надев гоглы, как она всегда делала во время серьёзного хакинга. Так она целиком погружалась в информационный поток. Земные острозубые рыбки — такой вид Тош придала программе взлома — насквозь прогрызали коды доступов и системы защиты, выискивая наиболее уязвимые фрагменты информационных цепей, обходя все препятствия. Достигнутая цель высветилась на экране компьютера.  
Доктор Мендело, дата рождения, места работы, образование и тому подобное. Отдел научных исследований, специализация: наногены.  
— Тош, посмотри в базе данных отдела, — велел Джек.  
Рыбки скользнули вперёд, и Тош, как в трансе, тоже подалась к экрану. Внезапно она замерла.  
— Нет-нет-нет! Программа взлома блокирована! — она сорвала очки и бросила на пол.  
Тош никогда не испытывала проблем со взломом чего бы то ни было. Выходит, у ФАРМ были очень серьёзные причины скрывать информацию. Джек почесал в затылке.  
— Тош, можешь что-нибудь сделать?  
— Ммм, — с задумчивым выражением лица и взглядом искоса Тош выглядела довольно забавно. — Ну, есть у меня одна хорошенькая рыбка, но её нужно запустить прямо в систему.  
Оуэн фыркнул.  
— Проникнуть в ФАРМ? Рисковая затея.  
Джек было нахмурился, но затем просиял.  
— Тош, можешь узнать, с какой чистящей компанией работает ФАРМ, и какой у неё график?  
Тош лишь усмехнулась.  
Поиск занял меньше минуты.  
— «Тортойс Клининг Компани», ежедневно, в шесть утра и восемь вечера.  
— Значит, завтра утром.  
Джек направился на кухню. Оуэн пошёл следом. Тош взяла в руки кубик, и её лицо осветилось радостной улыбкой.

****

— Говорю тебе, нам нужна настоящая еда!  
— Ну тогда иди и купи её сам. Мы потратили наши последние кредиты на ремонт. И так еле держимся, — отрезал Оуэн.  
Они с Джеком без видимого энтузиазма жевали лапшу быстрого приготовления. Возившаяся с кубиком Тош не глядя кивнула на монитор:  
— Забыла сказать. Это тот парень, что взорвал грузовик. Гвэн так не думает, но я и Мавануи уверены.  
Джек подался вперёд, разглядывая фотографию Луиса Хэллета. Пробежал глазами по его биографии.  
— Та-дам! — Тош победоносно подняла кубик. Как оказалось, на самом деле это была закрытая шкатулка. Теперь она была открыта, а внутри лежал синий шарик.  
Оуэн изумлённо поднял брови. Затем он схватил шарик и, не сказав ни слова, бросился в лазарет.

***

Следующее утро застало всю команду перед экраном в лазарете. Оуэн с самодовольным видом рассказывал, что именно они видят на экране:  
— Вот что было в этой бусинке. С первого взгляда похоже на обычную клетку лимфы. Но стоит её нагреть...  
На экране вполне нормально выглядящая клетка уменьшилась, а затем распалась на множество мелких частиц.  
— Всё, что я могу сказать наверняка — это наногены. Но проанализировать в нынешних условиях результат их воздействия без риска для себя я не смогу. И если вчерашний инцидент в городе — их работа, то я и пытаться не хочу. 

***

Водитель «Тортойс Клининг Компани» очнулся в туалете связанным, с кляпом во рту и раздетым до нижнего белья. Он попытался освободиться, но поняв, что это бесполезно, решил просто подождать, когда кто-нибудь заглянет внутрь. Он не знал, что на дверь предусмотрительно повесили табличку «Не работает».  
Грузовик чистящей компании свободно проехал через ворота — охранник едва взглянул на водителя. Джек припарковался около здания и вошёл внутрь. Синяя форма с эмблемой компании действовала как настоящий плащ-невидимка, хотя утром здесь было не так уж много людей. За третьей по счёту дверью он нашёл то, что искал: большой офисный зал. Он вставил карту, которую дала ему Тош, в дата-порт одного из компьютеров. Убедившись, что программа Тош загружена в систему, он вытащил карту. Всё, что ему оставалось — уйти так же незаметно, как он пришёл.  
Он направлялся к выходу, когда с противоположной стороны коридора ему навстречу вышел недавний знакомый. На сей раз он был одет не в костюм, а в облегающую чёрную форму Особых сил, что шло ему гораздо больше. Джек шёл спокойно и расслаблено, его глаза успешно прикрывал козырёк кепки. Они прошли мимо друг друга, и Джеку уже начало казаться, что всё получилось, но затем он услышал позади щелчок взводимого курка и замер.  
Джек развернулся, подняв руки вверх.  
— Мы уже встречались, — произнёс он игривым тоном, совершенно не вяжущимся с ситуацией.  
— У тебя талант оказываться там, где не следует. Зачем ты здесь? — в Джека упёрся холодный взгляд ярко-синих глаз.  
— Может, я тебя искал. Не могу устоять перед людьми в форме, — прищурился Джек. Но холода в чужом взгляде меньше не стало.  
— Что ты знаешь?  
Джек быстро подался вперёд, одной рукой схватив его за запястье, другой скользнув по бедру, прежде чем сжать кулак и ударить. Пистолет упал на пол, но удар, который должен был вывести противника из строя, пришёлся в воздух. Противник же успешно вывернулся и ответил ему таким хуком правой, что Джек с разбитой губой рухнул на пол, мельком успев заметить на запястье знакомую татуировку. Ещё он заметил, что с дальнего конца коридора к ним спешат вооружённые охранники. Пора было уходить.

***

Когда Гвэн очнулась, первым, что она увидела, были пустые мёртвые глаза того, кого при жизни звали Максом Дэлом. Её лодыжки и запястья были связаны, а в затылке тянуло от тупой боли. Она перевернулась и оглядела комнату. Свет утреннего солнца преломлялся в разбитом оконном стекле под странными углами. Не считая Макса, который по причине смерти был уже не в счет, она была одна. Гвэн перекатилась к окну. Встать получилось только опираясь на руки, которые царапали осколки стекла. Поднявшись на ноги, она принялась перетирать об них веревки на запястьях.

***

Телефон зазвонил, когда Джек поворачивал за угол.  
— Что у тебя, Оуэн?  
— Благодаря тебе у Тош в этот раз всё получилось. Оказывается, доктор Мендело создавал наногены для военных нужд. Их можно рассеивать по воздуху — они недолго живут в нем, но попадая в тело человека, быстро размножаются. Доберутся до мозга, где будут отключать одну функцию за другой, начав с высших и закончив простейшими, вроде дыхания. Фактически смерть затягивается на несколько дней, но субъект заражается в течение пары минут. Когда жертва умирает, наногены распадаются на безобидные белки, так что опознать их невозможно.  
— Чёрт, Оуэн, они играют с огнём. Использование нанотехнологий в качестве оружия было запрещено Амстердамским соглашением. Если всё всплывёт наружу, компании наступит конец. Покатятся головы… в буквальном смысле.  
— Это ещё не всё. ЮНИТ тоже приложил к этому руку. Они предоставляли им испытуемых. Очевидно, ФАРМ работали одновременно над вторым видом генов, который нейтрализовывал бы действие первого. Что-то вроде противоядия или вакцины. Они протестировали их на Луисе и других солдатах ЮНИТа во время «миссии» на Титане. Всех заразили первым видом генов, Луис был единственным, кому досталась ещё и вакцина. Он выжил, а остальные погибли. Была лишь одна проблема – Луис употреблял «красный глаз», так что у него в голове образовалась воистину адская смесь. Он слетел с катушек. И ещё потерял все воспоминания до Титана.  
«Красный глаз» был запрещённым повсеместно наркотиком, который ускорял реакцию потреблявшего и увеличивал его силу. Предположительно под его влиянием можно было даже уклоняться от пуль — хотя, скорее всего, это был просто миф. Наркотик использовался среди гангстеров, якудза, а иногда и солдат. Достать его было трудно, но не невозможно.  
Голос Оуэна вывел Джека из задумчивости.  
— Сначала всё шло как обычно, и фармовские доктора не сразу поняли, что что-то не так. Затем Луис исчез, а вместе с ним и их запасы наногенов. Ты не увидел ничего странного, пока был в ФАРМ?  
— Их охранники чрезвычайно хорошо вооружены, и меня сбили с ног сексуальным правым хуком, — Джек повесил трубку.  
Он достал небольшое устройство слежения и некоторое время наблюдал за перемещением крошечной мигающей точки на экране. Затем подозвал такси и указал направление. 

***

Молодой человек в чёрной форме остановился перед главной станцией и быстро выбрался из машины. Заметив краем глаза что-то странное на своей одежде, он остановился. Крошечный чип на его левом бедре, почти незаметный. Он улыбнулся, впомнив прикосновение чужой руки, снял устройство и бросил на землю. Заметив в толпе спешащих к поезду знакомый силуэт высокого человека с растрёпанными тёмными волосами, он направился за ним.  
Джек прибыл к станции на несколько секунд позже. Какое-то мгновение он с удивлением смотрел на показания устройства, потом он всё понял. Сунув устройство в карман, поспешил на станцию. Окинув внимательным взглядом толпу, он засёк знакомую фигуру.  
Джек едва успел заскочить в отходящий поезд в последний момент. Он направился вперёд, переходя из вагона в вагон, и нашел тех, кого искал, в самом первом.  
Стоя посреди вагона, они целились друг в друга, а остальные пассажиры в страхе прятались под сидениями.  
— Луис, это же я, — в голосе старого знакомого Джека слышалась мольба, но на Луиса это не произвело никакого эффекта.  
— Луис, пойдём со мной. Мы поможем тебе. Мы снова сможем быть вместе.  
Глаз Луиса чуть заметно дёрнулся. Джек прекрасно знал, что это означает. Бросившись вперёд, Джек сбил его противника с ног, стараясь прикрыть собой. Пуля, выпущенная Луисом, попала ему в плечо. Они упали на пол, Джек оказался сверху. Впрочем, он тут же вскочил на ноги, достав свой пистолет.  
И застыл, держа Луиса на прицеле.  
— Почему же ты не стреляешь? Или ты не такой уж крутой, каким кажешься? — нахмурился Луис.  
— Ты недостоин такой смерти, — нахмурился в ответ Джек.  
— Я уже мёртв, просто ещё не ушёл окончательно. Почему бы тебе не отправиться со мной? — Луис спустил курок, и пуля вошла Джеку в грудь. Он, задыхаясь, опустился на пол. Луис подошёл к нему, схватил за шею и приподнял вверх.  
— Луис! — знакомый голос был полон отчаяния.  
— Увидимся на другой стороне, — произнёс Луис и выбросил его в окно.  
Краем сознания Джек отметил, что падает в воду. Осколки битого стекла блестели вокруг, едва видимые на фоне ясного синего неба. Он умер до того, как коснулся воды. 

***

Джек пришёл в себя на берегу. Должно быть, его вынесло туда потоком. С момента смерти прошла уже пара часов. Благодаря тёплой погоде его одежда почти высохла, хоть и была довольно грязной. Он поднялся и, сунув руки в карманы, пошёл вперёд. Ещё не конца проснувшееся чувство опасности подвело его — вскоре он обнаружил, что его окружили солдаты ЮНИТ. Их было слишком много, чтобы затевать драку, а умирать ещё раз он был не в настроении.  
Прежде чем его втолкнули в камеру, он успел заметить знакомое лицо в соседней. Как и удивление, мелькнувшее в синих глазах.  
Между камерами была стена, но с передней стороны — только обычная старомодная решётка. Джек сел, прислонившись к стене. Он заговорил первым, когда они остались одни.  
— Итак, мы снова встретились.  
— Как обычно. Для мертвеца ты выглядишь слишком хорошо.  
Джек не успел понять, действительно ли в его голосе скользнуло облечение, или ему просто показалось. Судя по звуку, его собеседник тоже сидел напротив стены.  
— Ты тоже выглядишь не так уж плохо. Кстати, я Джек. Джек Харкнесс.  
— Янто Джонс.  
— Как ты сюда попал, Янто Джонс?  
Янто вздохнул.  
— После того, как ты… эм… нас покинул, Луис распылил ту штуку в воздухе. Все, кто был в вагоне, заразились. Кроме меня. Что бы ни защищало его, у меня это тоже есть.  
— Это наногены. Два вида, один убивает, другой нейтрализует действие. Значит, у тебя есть последний. Наверное, он может передаваться от человека к человеку.  
— Многое объясняет. О чём-то подобном я и думал. Мы ведь были любовниками. Однажды он вернулся после миссии другим человеком. Начал всё забывать – с каждым днём всё больше и больше. Потом он исчез.  
— Ты его любил?  
На какой-то момент повисла тяжёлая тишина.  
— Да. Он… У него никогда никого не было, никто не любил его, даже когда он был ребёнком. Я хотел всё исправить. Когда он исчез, меня послали за ним – потому что мы были близки и все думали, что у меня будет больше шансов найти его, чем у кого-то другого. Я взялся за это задание, потому что думал, если найду его первым, то смогу спасти его. Но я ошибся. Он даже не узнал меня. Он действительно мёртв.  
Джеку было нечего сказать, и вновь настала тишина.  
Янто заговорил первым.  
— А как насчёт тебя? Как ты смог остаться в живых?  
— Я не могу умереть.  
— Круто.  
— Это так кажется. Когда я был моложе, то вечно искал способы обмануть смерть. Потом я встретил одного невозможного, чудесного человека. Я был готов умереть ради него — и умер. Но меня вернули к жизни. С тех пор я всегда воскресаю. Я понял, что боюсь вечной жизни — видеть, как умирают все, кого я знаю, и жить с этим дальше.  
— И где он сейчас?  
— Он оставил меня.  
— О.  
— Так почему они бросили тебя сюда? — поспешил сменить тему Джек.  
— Избавляются от свидетелей. Им нужно уничтожить любые свидетельства того, что эти наногены существовали. Они не могут оставить нас в живых. Ну, по крайней мере, им придётся стереть твою память, но не думаю, что они тебя потом отсюда выпустят.

***

Первыми пришли за Янто. Всего два охранника. Как глупо.  
Даже со скованными за спиной руками он легко смог толкнуть одного охранника к решётке Джека, когда они проходили мимо, а второго ударить головой и пнуть в пах на всякий случай. Джек быстро разобрался с первым — приложив его головой об решётку так, что он потерял сознание. Он выхватил его карту доступа и открыл камеру. Вид Янто, сидящего верхом на стонущем, полубессознательном охраннике, на какой-то момент поразил его.  
Переодетые в форму охранников, они поднялись на крышу, где гарантированно можно было найти подходящий для побега корабль. Но сначала они побывали в лаборатории, где хранились образцы противоядий на основе крови Янто и взяли их с собой.

***

Команда в полном составе — плюс Янто — вновь собралась на «Бибопе».  
— Они говорили что-то про парад, — сообщила Гвэн.  
— Через центр города проходит большой парад в честь Хэллоуина, — добавил Оуэн.  
— Макс сказал, Джек уже готов.  
— Джек?  
— Джек-Фонарь! — громко подсказала Тош.  
— Отлично. Это же Хэллоуин, Джеки-Фонари будут повсюду, — проворчал Оуэн.  
— У нас осталось не так много времени. Оуэн, ты уверен, что это сработает? – спросил Джек.  
— Зависит от того, как быстро мы сможем распылить вакцину в воздухе. Если дать вредоносным генам слишком много времени, повреждения будут необратимы. Хотя кое-что могло бы помочь: если бы пошёл дождь, вакцина распространилась бы быстрее.  
Джек бросил многозначительный взгляд на Гвэн.  
— Хорошо, я займусь этим! — она фыркнула. — Раз уж центры управления погодой я ещё не захватывала.

***

Оуэн и Тош направились на небольшой аэродром. Чего они не учли, так это того, что на такой короткий срок можно было арендовать разве что несколько аэропланов, управляемых кучкой жадных стариков. Что ж, размышлял Оуэн, всё не так уж плохо. Старички горели энтузиазмом, и большинству из них даже удалось оторваться от взлётной площадки. Не было причин думать, что они не смогут добраться и до центра города.

***

В это же время на другом конце города миловидная темноволосая женщина с большим автоматом вошла в центр управления погодой. Она выстрелила в воздух, чтобы привлечь всеобщее внимание.  
— Леди и джентльмены, это захват центра. Соблюдайте спокойствие, и никто не пострадает. Кто здесь главный?  
Сотрудники вытолкнули вперёд лысеющего человека средних лет.  
— Каковы ваши требования? – нервно поинтересовался он.  
— Я хочу дождь.  
— Дождь? _Зачем_?  
Она обворожительно улыбнулась ему.  
— Кое-кому требуется охладить пыл.

***

В центре города Джек и Янто бегали от одной скалящейся гигантской тыквы к другой. Они были повсюду, на земле и в воздухе, большие и очень большие. Что-то мелькало на задворках памяти Джека, но он никак не мог поймать нужную мысль. Пока не посмотрел один раз вверх и не понял: Другая башня! Огромная металлическая конструкция, которая точь-в-точь повторяла ту, что когда-то стояла на Земле, в городе под названием Париж — до того, как он был разрушен до основания метеоритными дождями. Эта же была воздвигнута, чтобы увековечить тщеславие одного очень богатого человека: Дональда И. Флиппа**. Вряд ли кто-то помнил, как он нажил своё состояние, или кем он вообще был, но башня, странная и изящная одновременно, по-прежнему носила его имя.  
Джек указал Янто на ещё одну гигантскую тыкву, и когда тот отвернулся, быстро скользнул в толпу.  
Он быстро добрался до вершины башни на лифте.  
Солнце садилось, окрашивая облака в живописные оттенки красного и фиолетового. На краю крыши стоял человек, наблюдая свысока за парадом.  
\- Я знал, что ты придёшь, - он обернулся.  
Джек слышал эту фразу уже второй раз за последние два дня. Это начинало раздражать.  
— Откуда? – Джек держал пистолет наготове, но в руках Луиса было лишь небольшое устройство, без сомнений, являвшееся дистанционным взрывателем.  
— Я прочёл это в твоих глазах: ты такой же мертвец, как и я.  
— Нет. Я не такой, как ты.  
— Не отрицай это. Твои воспоминания уходят с каждым днём, не так ли?  
— Я создаю себе новые.  
— Ха! – нахмурился Луис. — Ты вообще помнишь, кем ты был?  
Они медленно кружили друг против друга.  
— Я знаю, кто я теперь, — упрямо произнёс Джек.  
— И кто же ты? — усмехнулся Луис.  
Джек понял, что у него на самом деле нет ответа.  
Вместо этого он задал свой вопрос:  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
— Просто открыть дверь на другую сторону.  
— Нет никакой другой стороны. Есть только тьма.  
Джек уловил далёкий шум двигателей аэропланов.  
— Значит, ты пришёл спасти мир? — вновь ухмыльнулся Луис.  
— Я просто охотник за головами. Я пришёл за тобой.  
— Ты плохой лжец. Ты думаешь, что делаешь правильные вещи, но ты просто ещё один монстр, - Луис улыбнулся и нажал на кнопку запуска.  
Джек слышал взрыв и крики толпы внизу. Он ждал. Вначале ничего не происходило, но потом мир вокруг него поплыл, затуманился, и он выронил пистолет. Ему пришлось сесть, чтобы не упасть. Он слышал шум аэропланов над головой. Краем глаза он заметил бабочку, словно сотканную из света. Он повернул голову, чтобы рассмотреть её получше. Бабочек стало больше, они порхали вокруг Джека. Они были прекрасны, и отвлечься от их созерцания стало чрезвычайно сложно. Но Джек знал, что это необходимо.  
Джек потянулся за пистолетом, но Луис успел схватить его первым и теперь держал Джека на прицеле. Начался дождь.  
— Луис! Ты должен остановиться! Всё кончено, — донёсся до затуманенного разума Джека голос Янто.  
Джек хотел крикнуть Янто, чтобы тот уходил, но у него не хватило силы.  
Луис перевёл пистолет на Янто. Теперь они оба целились друг в друга, а Джек мог только наблюдать.  
— Мне жаль, Луис. Мне так жаль, — прошептал Янто.  
Прогремел выстрел.  
Джек смотрел на безжизненное тело Луиса Хэллета. Он так и не выстрелил в Янто. Он мог, думал Джек, но не выстрелил. Возможно, в самый последний момент он всё же вспомнил. Джек на это надеялся.  
Он откинулся назад и закрыл глаза. Воспоминания о людях, которых он любил и которых боялся когда-нибудь забыть, мелькали перед его мысленным взором, как кадры старого кинофильма.  
Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, но когда он открыл глаза, бабочек уже не было, а Янто сидел рядом с ним. С его тёмных волос капала вода. Что самое хорошее в дожде — нельзя отличить воду от слёз.  
Джек задумался, можно ли идти дальше и стоит ли оно того. Был лишь один способ узнать.  
— Так что ты думаешь о карьере охотника за головами? — с опаской и надеждой, но нарочито небрежным тоном спросил он.  
Янто печально улыбнулся ему.  
— Звучит неплохо.

 

Конец

**Author's Note:**

> * _Двойка Кубков — знак того, что красота и сила возрастут и умножатся, когда двое соединятся_.  
>  **Игра слов: Flip – отражение, flip side – обратная, другая сторона.


End file.
